infinite_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Selecting Difficulty *Killing enemies # levels weaker than your than your strongest party member will only yield ##% of XP. Creating A Character There are 11 categories to create a character this is a guide to help with an overview for some the categories.(Name, Gender, Race, Class, Portrait, Quality, Birthright, Ancestry, Noble House, Origin, Voice) Race Class Origin Resources Before breaking down the classes, you should also learn about the 4 resource types found in the game. Each class uses 1 of these 4 resource types. The resource type of a class, greatly impacts the play style of that class. 'Mana ': This is the familiar RPG resource most are used to. It depletes when using spells and can be restored by resting back in town, hard to find mana potions, or the rare healing devices that can be found in the dungeon. Each mana using class also has a mechanic to restore mana. For example Soul Callers can learn "Body to Mind" which converts a portion of wand damage dealt to mana. Max mana rises every level up. 'Focus ': Energy resource that is always measured between 0 and 50. It restores very quick outside of combat +10 per step, but slower in combat +10 per turn. Focus characters tend to start a battle with full Focus almost always. This makes them great for random battles but a bit off and on during longer boss fights. You also restore +20 focus if your character evades an attack or lands a critical hit. 'Rage ': Builds up when you take or deal damage. Always measured between 0 and 100. It decays by -5 rage per step outside of combat. Rage characters aren't the best at random battles, but they are exceptional in long drawn out boss fights where they can build up significant rage. 'Astral ': Absorb the mana energy of players and enemies to charge this resource. Always measured between 0 and 150. Whenever anyone on your team or any enemy in combat uses a spell, 50% of the mana used will charge the Astral of any character that uses it. This makes Astral the hardest to use resource. Late game Astral using skills are some of the strongest in the game. Selecting a Summon This is actually easier than it looks! Simply keep selecting the name of the summon you want. For a description of each summon and their abilities go to each summons guide. Compassion : Lyra | Honesty : Justicar | Valor : Tiberius | Humility : Mordekai | Cowardice : Svolkoroth | Pride : Agamon | Cruelty : Balthazzar | Deception : Lilith Ancient Devices Ancient Devices with a green aura can be used to Heal your party and remove all Curses and Ailments. You can only use Ancient Device if your Decipher exploration skill is high enough to activate the device. Each Ancient Device can only be used once per trip into the labyrinth. Returning to town refreshes all Ancient Devices throughout the labyrinth. Elemental Resistance Most enemies are weak to certain elements and strong against others. ORANGE - numbers show when hit with an element they are weak against. PURPLE - numbers show when hit with an element they are strong against. Elements - Fire, Cold, Bolt, Holy, Dark Money Saving Tips • Ancient Devices - Use this as a way to get around sleeping at the Inn and can save you thousands of din early game. You can either load Station 2 and walk through the level or load Station 3 go up to Station 2 before the fight where Butterbean use to be and around the first corner is the ancient device, then use “Temporal Rift” if you have a Soul Caller in your party or just walk out going through level 1. • Don't buy weapons or armor early on, the labyrinth will gift these items to you eventually, this will help boost Exploration Skill’s early and eventually purchase Quality Tokens when you get to chapter 2. • Also check the bestiary for the different items the monsters drop, Yokai usually drop decent gear as well as the bosses in the portals in addition to the treasure chests prior to moving forward in the labyrinth which gives you experience as well as saves you money. • Remember how much materials cost when you sell them this can help make extra cash in a particular area of the labyrinth defeating monsters before moving on. • Don't buy S Rank Quality Tokens before Day 6 the game will graciously gift you PLENTY. References By stormseekergames http://www.infiniteadventuresgame.com/ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552310465